my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Granny Smith (O
Note: Granny Smith's story in the Order and Chaos Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, Season 7 and Season 8 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Granny Smith is an elderly Earth pony. She is Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big McIntosh's grandmother, Cherry Blossom's grandmother-in-law and Jonagold Apple II and Apple Storm's great-grandother, and a recurring character in the saga. Like nearly all of the Apple family's cutie marks, hers is an apple based product, in this case a pie. Personality Granny Smith is the wise matriarch of the Apple family and loves to tell a tale or two about the days of yore. Her memory may be fuzzy, but Granny's wit is as sharp as a tack. She is also very perspicacious, as she easily figured out that Big McIntosh was in love for Cherry and also that he wanted to propose to Cherry. Skills As one of Ponyville's first settlers, Granny Smith knows everything about the town—and how to make the best Zap Apple Jam. Relationships Family Big McIntosh, Applejack and Apple Bloom They are Granny Smith's grandchildreen and she loves them very much. Cherry Blossom Cherry Blossom is Granny Smith's granddaughter-in-law and she loves her as a real granddaughter. Jonagold Apple II Jonagold is Granny Smith's great-grandmother and she loves him very much. Family Description in the Saga Twilight and Blue Sword When Twilight receives Cadance's invitation to take some vacations in the Crystal Empire, Twilight invites Applejack to go with her, but she refuses, as she to get the apples before it started to rain. After some days, she, along with Spike, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy goes to the Crystal Empire, where she finds out that Twilight is inlove with Blue Swords and, along with the others, encourages her to confess what she feels about him. She also goes to the masked ball in the Crystal Empire to celebrate Shining and Cadance's first marriage anniversary, going disguised as a timberwolf. Applejack also becomes excited when she and the others discover that Twilight slept with Blue. Also, after Shining had discovered Twilight and Blue were dating, she and the others write a letter to Blue to ask him for help because Twilight was depressed for her fight with Shining. Bloom's New Life While she is selling apples, Twilight ask her if Cherry Blossom can stay with her and her family while she is trying to find someplace else, something she agrees with glad. In the welcome party Pinkie Pie throws to the newcomer mare, Applejack finds out her brother is fallen in love with Cherry Blossom. Applejack becomes very happy when she saw his brother and Cherry sharing a kiss, but then she becomes very upset with her because she hurt his brother, however, this anger disappears when Cherry starts to treat Big Mac, after he had saved Apple Bloom from a falling tree. When she discovers that Cherry intends to return to her home world, she becomes upset with her again, because that would hurt his brother, who was planning to ask her in marriage, but she helps her because she understood her feelings of being away from her family. Applejack becomes very happy when Cherry Blossom decides to stay in Ponyville and be with Big Mac. Apple Wedding In "Sky's Arrival", after knowing Sky is in Equestria, Applejack pretends to do everything do save Cherry and Big Mac's relationship. Suspecting the Lord of Order maybe involved, the six use the Elements of Harmony to invoke him. The Lord of Order denies being involved and quickly realize that had his brother's hand. He says to the mares the can't do anything, but they can, using the Elements of Harmony to retrieve Sky to the Order side, so he can return him to his world. In "Unexpected Reunion", Cherry finally reunites, to her shock, with Sky. Having running from him, she goes to the library and tells to her friends that Sky is in Ponyville and Cherry realizes that they already knew, something that upset her, but she calmed down once they say to her they will help her. In "Easy", Applejack starts her mission to make Sky be honest. She is the first to try, introducing herself to him and trying to make him tell where he cames from, but without success. When she notices her sister and her friends are spying Sky, she asks him to wait for her, something he promises to do. After scolding her sister and her friends and forbid them of stalking Sky, she returns to his edge, but she finds out he had gone, having broking his promise to her. In "The Gifts of Harmony", Applejack and her friends invoke the Lord of Order again and he tells them about the power inside of each element. He says to Applejack her element had the power to make ponies tell the truth to any question, but he warn her she must make him tell the truth voluntarily. After Pinkie Pie's show, she uses her element's power to make Sky tell the truth, being careful in making able to resist. She is succeeded in making him confess the robberies he made. In "Apple Wedding", Applejacks meets Cherry's family and friends and then participates in her wedding with Big Mac, being the latter's best mare. “The Revenge of Dark Hole” special chapter from Twilight and Blue Sword Applejack is the one that take care of the catering to Twilight and Blue's wedding, along with the Cakes, and is one of Twilight's bridesmaids. The Light Kingdom Applejack and the others are reunited with Twilight and Blue when they return to Ponyville. She also meets Heartbeat, but knowing her as Blue's "cousin", as he and Twilight were told by Princess Celestia to keep her true identity in secret. However, she ends up discovering who Heartbeat really was after she had lost the control over her powers. After Twilight had discovered where Heartbeat's star seed is, Applejack and the others go along to the Oasis of the Heart to help retrieve the red star seed. After recovering her star seed, Heartbeat give them the locations of the other star seeds and, for not waste time, they decided to split up and so Applejack and Rainbow Dash go after the purpler star seed. In order to find Purple Smoke's star seed, Applejack and Rainbow Dash adventure themselves in Hayseed Swamps, where they meet with Discord who tells them where the star seed is. When they approach it, the star seed's defenses make Applejack and Rainbow Dash's talents against them, making the earth pony levitate, as her strong hooves were her talent. However, Applejack is able to use this to get the star seed. Unfortunately, the dark ponies are able to get it, but when they prepare to finish Applejack and Rainbow Dash, they are rescued by Discord. With four of the six star seeds, all the group, along with Heartbeat, go to the Light Kingdom to protect the Jewel of Life, one of the pieces to the restore of the kingdom and to try to release Heartbeat’s brothers and sisters whose star seeds were with them. While in the Great Hall, the Lord of Chaos appears, along with Fire Punch, and after getting the other star seeds from Heartbeat, he turns Applejack and the others into their dark selves. Applejack is turned back after Twilight defeat the Lord of Chaos. She then witness how the Light Kingdom awakens from its stone sleep. The Taking of Tartarus Applejack, along with the others, attends the Grand Galloping Gala in "The Power of the Key of Tartarus". In "The Krylock's Venom", she helps in containing and saving ponies who were mutated by Krylock's venon that there were in Pinkie Pie's cupcakes. In "The Predators of the Night", she helps fighting agains Shadow Claw and his pack of pony-wolfs. In "Little Box of Horrors", Applejack joins forces with Melody and Purple Smoke to defeat Pandora, who is using her sister and her friends to get her lost box. In "Entering in Heartbeat's Dreams", she and her friends go to the Light Kingdom to celebrate the Recovery Day. When Oogie Boogie traps Heartbeat in a great nightmare, Applejack and her friends try to retain calm in the celebration, while Luna and Blue go save Heartbeat and Twilight and the Generals go stabilize the Diamond Heart. In "The Revenge of the Trix", she whiteness how Cherry Blossom is kidnaped by her old foes in her home world. In "The Return of the Sirens", it's revealed Applejack joined Rainbow Dash's band, the Rainbooms, playing the bass. During the chapter where they have to deal with the Sirens, she is seen frequently arguing with Rainbow Dash, because of the latter's selfishness, and with Rarity, due to the unicorn's excessive concern about the wardrobe. When they are trapped under the stage by Trixie and her band, Applejack brings all this to the great arguing, until Twilight stops all of them and remind them creating disharmony in the group was always the Dazzlings' plan and Applejack ends up making peace with her friends and together, with Melody's help, they are able to defeat the Sirens. In "Arbor, the King of Trees", Applejack struggle to keep Arbor's plans from invading Ponyville, along with the others and then with Twilight, Blue and Discord. When Heartbeat appears to get help, since the other Generals were captured by Arbor, she and her friends go face Arbor and try to use the Elements of Harmony on him, but he is able to trap them with his roots. Fortunately, Leaf Mane appears and is able to convince Arbor to stop what he was doing, showing him that plants and animals can live in harmony. But Kitsune appears and is able to destroy Leaf Mane's matrix, weakening her even more and also weakening Arbor. But Shadow Claw appears and defeat him. Arbor, in order to save the power of the matrix, asks the bearers of the Elements of Harmony to transfer the matrix's power to him, so he can turn into the new matrix of Nature. They do it and save the power of the matrix. In "A Queen a Little Off", Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are captured by Fire Punch and used by the Queen of Hearts to stop Purple Smoke from removing her heart and to allow her to get his. They are freed and taken by Golden Paladin and Twilight to the Light Kingdom, where they go then back to Ponyville. In "The Prison-Book", Applejack are seen fighting Chrysalis with her friends, including Twilight, and using the Elements of Harmony to defeat her. In "Cold Loneliness", Applejack is helping preparing Star's first birthday party. She becomes very preoccupied with her family after knowing what is happening in Equestria with the arrival of the Snow Queen. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", Applejack continues in the Light Kingdom when Perfect Scales starts to get all the special lights. Applejack, along with the others, goes with Twilight, Star Knight and Heartbeat to the Diamond Domain to hide from Scale. When Scale appears, he puts Applejack and the others out of game by binding them to a diamond with vines and then putting them asleep. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Applejack attends Star Knight's birthday party. Finding True Talents In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", she is watching Melody's play with her family. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Apple Family